Helping
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Just a continuation of the "I'm helping" scene in 9x19 where Callie is trying to practice her speech for TED. One-shot!


**Prompt: ** "I'm helping" continuation from 9x19.

**Enjoy!**

"…And then we coax those initial cartilage cells to multiply…" Callie paced back and forth as she fumbled over her words written on her cue cards.

"Don't look at your cards," Arizona stood across from her and gave Callie a reassuring nod.

"So then, we coax those initial cartilage cells to multiply. After two months th-the original 200 thousand have-ugh now I've lost my place," Callie looked at her cards in frustration.

"Relax,"

"No I can't relax, okay? I have to do this speech at the TED conference in less than 48 hours- THE TED conference!"

"Uh do that thing where you picture everyone in the audience naked, that helps!" Arizona flashed a smile at her distraught wife.

"I'm just going to start from the top okay? Articular Cartilage- articular cartilage regeneration offers new hope for patients…" Callie watched as Arizona slowly unbuttoned her shirt, "What are you doing?"

"I'm umm helping," Arizona stepped closer to the brunette as she let her shirt fall to the ground.

The blonde leaned in and kissed Callie, who smiled and let her hands find their way to Arizona's hips. Callie deepened the kiss, parting Arizona's lips with her tongue. Her hands moved from the blonde's hips up to her breasts, which she cupped firmly, resulting in a moan from her wife.

"I have…an idea," Arizona whispered as she became distracted by Callie's lips on her neck.

"Hmm?" Callie didn't look up as she continued to nibble at Arizona's pulse point.

"Let's play a game,"

"A game?" Callie looked into her wife's eyes and smiled, "What kind of game?"

"A game to help you with your speech," Arizona pulled away from Callie and walked behind her. She pushed her naked body into the brunette's back and brushed Callie's hair off her neck.

"Okay…"

"You have to finish your speech start to finish, before you're allowed to touch me…" Arizona grabbed the bottom of the Latina's top and pulled it over her head, discarding it on the floor, "…And when you finish you get a prize. Deal?"

"What if I don't finish the speech?" Callie raised her eyebrow as she turned to face Arizona.

"Then I guess I won't _finish_ you," Arizona gave Callie smirk and a quick kiss, "Now start."

"Umm, articular cartilage regeneration…" Callie tried to concentrate as Arizona slowly slid the brunette's pants down her body, "Uhh…regeneration offers new hope…okay this isn't fair. I can't concentrate when you're touching me."

"Okay fine," Arizona walked over to the bed and sat down, "Start over."

"Wait, I didn't want you to stop," Callie pouted at her overly pleased wife, "I don't think I like this game."

"Start. Over." Arizona gave Callie a stern look as she repositioned herself on the bed.

"Okay fine. Articular cartilage regener-"

"Look up,"

"I'll lose my place if I look up," Callie let her arms fall to her side.

"Just keep looking at me," Arizona slowly started running her hand along her inner thigh, "Go."

"…Regeneration offers new hope for…" Callie's breath hitched in her throat as Arizona's hand got closer and closer to her own centre, "hope for new…no wait."

"Just keep going," Arizona's other hand made its way to her nipple and she began to tease it in-between her fingertips.

"I can't,"

"Callie…"

"I can't do the speech when all I can think about is my very naked hot, hot wife in front of me," Callie threw her cards to the ground and walked over to Arizona on the bed. She started to slowly kiss Arizona.

"I said you can't touch-"

"I don't care what you said," Callie continued kissing the blonde.

"Your speech…"

"I don't care," The Latina grabbed the blonde's hips and slid her down the bed.

Callie dragged her nails along Arizona's stomach, sending goose bumps up the blonde's body. She traced the visible red scratches with her tongue, cooling the heated skin. Hands roamed in her raven hair has she made her way in-between Arizona's legs. Callie slowly kissed the blonde's inner thigh, roughly biting down and receiving a moan in response. She smiled as she licked the mark she just made and pushed her body back up to face her wife. Callie smiled when she noticed how flushed Arizona's cheeks were and she gave each one a quick kiss.

Arizona flipped them over so that she was now on top of Callie, straddling her hips. She pushed her hands underneath the brunette's bra and cupped Callie's firm breasts. She laughed as Callie struggled underneath her body to remove her own panties.

"Want some help?" Arizona smirked, not budging from her place.

"Please," Callie almost whimpered as she continued trying to remove her underwear.

Arizona shifted her body and ever so slowly started pulling Callie's panties down her hips and past her legs, tossing them to the side.

"Spread your legs," Arizona ordered as she used the back of her hand to push one of Callie's legs to the side.

She carefully positioned herself on top of the brunette so that her centre was hovering over Callie's. Arizona firmly placed both of her hands on the bed, each next to one side of Callie for balance and the brunette held onto Arizona's hips for support. Arizona lowered herself onto Callie and both women moaned as their heated skin made contact. Callie moved her hips back and forth as she pushed down on Arizona's hips forcing more contact. Their wet centres rubbed together and Arizona arched her head back as Callie quickened the pace.

"More…more," Arizona panted as she reached up to play with her own breast.

Callie sat up and flipped them over, still moving her hips in time with Arizona's. She thrust into the blonde as hard as she could while their tongues battled for power. Arizona smacked Callie's ass before the brunette stopped her hips from moving. Arizona let out a disapproving grunt as she looked up at her wife. The Latina seductively grinned at the blonde before moving down the body beneath her. Callie wasted no time in sliding two fingers into Arizona's tight centre and curling her fingers. She pressed the blonde's throbbing clit with her tongue and slowly sucked it as she started moving her hand. She felt Arizona tighten around her fingers before she slowed down and stopped.

"Don't stop, why are you stopping?" Arizona raised her head off the bed and looked down at the brunette.

"Shh," Callie straddled Arizona's hips, "Because I want you to come like this."

"Oh fuck," Arizona fell back on the bed as Callie started moving her hips again against the blonde.

"Close…are you?"

Arizona grabbed the pillow next to her and put it to her face as she felt herself loose control. Arizona's barely muffled scream was enough to finish Callie as she leaned over and buried her face in Arizona's neck, biting on the blonde's shoulder to stop the noise wanting to escape her lips. Callie stopped her hips and let her body go limp on top of Arizona.

"Shower?" Arizona asked as she gently brought Callie's head up and kissed her wife's lips.

"Shower," Callie nodded, smiling at the woman underneath her. She pulled herself up and off the bed as Arizona sat up. The Latina leaned over and kissed the blonde again, letting their lips linger together. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck as the brunette lifted her up off the bed; wrapping Arizona's legs around her waist.

Callie walked them to the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind her as Arizona's laugh echoed through the walls.

**Comments always welcomed!**


End file.
